


Bad Romance.

by wolfleigh



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Hosie, Smut, Submission, Voyeurism, dark!josie, imawhore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfleigh/pseuds/wolfleigh
Summary: Josie had turned dark. The villain lurks around every corner with a glint in her eye, and Hope finds herself shuddering.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos for part 2 hosie warriors

It was the same old Monday morning at the Salvatore Boarding School.  
Except Josie wasn’t there, well, not really. The precious bundle of joy and heartbreak had turned into something dark, something evil. It hadn’t come as much of a surprise to a Hope, the girl knowing how much the siphoner had been through herself. A part of hope felt guilty for not preventing this, for not stepping in before the darkness had a chance to take over. It was too late, and this malevolent figure was left to roam the hallways of the school: taunting pupils and creating chaos. 

Chaos was certainly what Hope faced.

This sinister appearance had only encountered the tribrid a handful of times, each moment overflowing with tension and some sort of thick, heavy atmosphere. It was overwhelming to say the least, Hope had shudders everytime she laid her eyes on that knowing smirk, as if Dark Josie could stare into her soul. 

The first encounter they had was odd, shocking, yet odd.  
Hope had been transformed from the comfort of her room to the empty hall in the school, Alaric and a few people crowded around in concern. Her soft eyes had taken in the sight of sickly pale skin, blue veins popping out of Josie’s head, her hair noticeably darker and messy, eyes dark.

“Only I can see you.”

“Josie-“ fumble. “-what happened?”

“I broke the sandclock.”

It had been weeks since, and everyday seemed worse than the last.  
More heretics were being found slaughtered, drained of their magic. More students were becoming agitated and fearful, and Hope was becoming more flustered. Every time the possessed twin crept up on her, her heart palpitated and fluttered frantically. 

It happened to be one of those times.

“Don’t be scared Miss Mikealson. Out of all people you should know what it’s like to be dark, to be powerful: to be in control.”

The raven haired beauty had appeared out of thin air, seating herself immediately next to the taller wolf. Hope frowned and attempted to shuffle away, to create some space between them, but found herself being drawn closer.

“Josie this isn’t you.”

This new version of Josie was bolder, selfish and direct. The dark magic had made the saltzman twin emotionless, saying things out of spite, which weren’t all false.

“Maybe. Isn’t it better this way, though? You don’t have to worry about a lack of confidence or hesitance, all cards on the table. What’s your damage? Josie knows a lot about you but I have a feeling you’re hiding something..”

Gulp. The brunette’s orbs were quick to widen in realisation, a clear look of satisfaction from the other girl. The tribrid had been caught out. Hope tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear hurriedly, now rising up from where she once sat.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. L-leave me alone.”

Her voice had cracked.

“Awh, leaving so soon? For one of the most powerful people in this building, you’re such a terrible liar.”

Dark Josie was playing some sort of head game with her here, right? It was strange to have compliments thrown at her by someone with such disastrous intentions, someone who would kill without a second thought. Hope pressed her legs together with a sigh before turning to exit, wanting to retreat back into her room.

“Hope.”

“What? What is it? Seriously. We get it, I’m a bad liar or whatever, we’ve established that. Happy? God,”

“Do I really turn you on that fast? I can sense it from here. Magic.”

Josie twirled her fingers mockingly to emphasise the power she held, but it wasn’t anything new. The wicked character now stalked forwards, face to face with a hot and bothered mikealson. Hope’s jaw dropped before lifting back up, her lips parting to utter out a sentence, yet nothing came out of it.

“This is wrong, you aren’t Josie.”

“I’m only doing what Josie wanted but wouldn’t do, which was you. I know everything, all her issues, all her feelings, memories. She likes you, for god knows what reason, but everyday it becomes clearer. You are special.”

Steps were taken forwards which left Hope shuffling backwards anxiously, coming to a halt when her back pressed against the nearest wall. There was nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. It was her and this version of Josie which wanted her. A hand pressed against her hip, pressing her still and steady. The tribrid felt her heart squeeze and race, a lack of oxygen leaving her breathless. Did this possessed figure really take a liking to her?

The siphoner leant forwards almost cautiously, attaching her bruised lips to the Mikealson’s neck. A gasp emerged from hope, her hips buckling slightly at the sudden contact. So sensitive. Dark Josie suckled roughly, repeating the action down the length of her skin, finding her pulse point.

“What’re you-“

“Is this okay? I may be cruel but I’m not disgusting.”

Silence.

“Hope,”

“Its just I’ve really wanted this since I was fourteen, but this is not how I planned it to turn out.”

“Yes or no, say the word and I’ll stop, but you like this, don’t you? I see the way you look at me. I know them eyes.”

“...yes. Please Jo-“

A hand slide south and cupped the wolf’s throbbing heat, palming it over her tight jeans. Hope cursed herself for even mentioning Josie, this was a foreign figure taking host in her body, but she could imagine. 

“Ah-“

“That’s a good girl. This is mine, got it?”

The wolf in her had already submitted, the tribrid nodding enthusiastically which Josie found amusing. 

“Take these off.” A hand tugged on her pants sternly, the fabric being removed in a few seconds. Another being removed, and another, until Hope was left exposed and nude, wet dripping down her toned thighs. Anybody could see this scene from the hallway, and the circumstance did nothing to calm the fire in her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is short but only cause idk how to do smut. imgay

The cold air hit Hope’s skin. The surface was covered in little goosebumps, hair standing upwards. Pressed against a wall, naked. 

Josie slid her hand onto the swell of her breast, massaging it roughly and letting out a low groan. The bubbly Josie in her subconscious had no idea what was happening, she would find out soon though. The wolf had purple stains across her neck, more being sucked onto her collarbone and shoulders. It was clear that this force of black magic wanted to claim her, show every student in the school that Hope was hers and hers only.

The sound of footsteps echoed from around the corner and the tribrid let out a loud gasp, Josie’s thumb finding way onto her swollen nerves, rubbing excruciatingly slow. Hope was ready to make another noise when the other began to whisper hotly into the shell of her ear, a hand clasped tightly over her swollen lips.

“Better shut that mouth before they hear you.”

The sounds had come to a stop, the sound of a dorm door closing. Dark Josie exhaled and craned her neck cautiously, bloodshot eyes sweeping side to side to see if anyone was coming. Not yet.

Her thumb continued these ministrations, aided by the slick smeared across her thighs. Two fingers edged downwards, pressing into Hope without warning.

“Mhf-!”

“Shut up, slut. Josie may have been all nice to you, but don’t think that I’ll be.”

Slender fingers curled upwards before harshly pulling backwards, the siphoner maintaining a surprisingly swift speed. The mikealson girl whimpered in defeat before throwing her head back, knocking against the wall which didn’t matter to her. Long legs wrapped around the witch’s back and it made her smirk smugly.

“Imagine if everybody knew. Hope mikealson against the wall in a hallway, begging for Lizzie’s possessed twin to fuck her. I bet it’d make headlines, Hm?”

A hand fell back down from her mouth, allowing the brunette to finally speak, if she could.

“Q-quit talking-“ moan. A hand curled around her neck careslessly, squeezing her throat to deprive her of oxygen. “more fucking.”

A hot feeling emerged in the wolf’s stomach and her legs tightened quickly, her thighs began to tremble and shake. Josie hadn’t paused or slowed down once, and it was throwing her to the edge faster than usual.

“O-oh, Jo- if you keep going like that I’m going to c- Ah!”

Warmth gushed onto her hand and slithered down her wrist. Hope stayed pressed against the surface, being supported so that she wouldn’t just fall. A popping sound made her gaze upwards, the degrading witch suckling her fingers, tasting her.

“Told you I’d find out.”


End file.
